remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney On Ice
Disney On Ice is a touring ice show produced by Feld Entertainment under agreement with The Walt Disney Company. Aimed primarily at children, the shows feature figure skaters dressed as Disney cartoon characters in performances that derive music and plot from the various Disney films; the "stars" of the show are the Disney characters themselves rather than the skaters. The productions began in 1981, under the name "Walt Disney's World on ice". The name was changed to "Disney on Ice" in 1998. Disney on Ice currently runs ten productions and touring companies at any given time. The shows have played all over the world, including non-traditional skating regions like South America, the Middle East, and southeast Asia, South Asia, as well as more traditional markets such as North America, Australia and Europe. Current Shows ''Worlds of Fantasy (2008) Opened on August 21, 2008, Worlds of Fantasy is a show that takes you into Four Disney Fantasies. The first act of the show features, the on-ice debut of Lightning McQueen, Mater and the crew of Disney/Pixar's Cars, along with Disney mainstays ''The Little Mermaid's enchanting undersea kingdom and the 'Circle of Life' of The Lion King. The second act is the debut of the Disney Fairies franchise as Pixie Hollow with Tinker Bell who need to save spring. This show also has a new feature for the Disney on Ice shows, a one hour pre-show centered around various Disney Princesses and giving the audience a chance to see up close and personal various gowns and mementos. ''Disney's High School Musical: The Ice Tour (2007) Opened on August 31, 2007, in Lakeland, ''Disney's High School Musical: The Ice Tour is based on the plots of both High School Musical and its sequel High School Musical 2. Although this rendition does not feature any of the actors from the movies, Kenny Ortega, the director and co-choreographer of the movies, served as co-producer for the production. The tour will be performing in Montréal, Québec at the Bell Centre from December 23 to December 30,the Tour's first performance outside the United States and first stop in Canada ''Princess Wishes (2006) Opened on September 1, 2006, also in Lakeland, ''Princess Wishes shares abbreviated versions of the stories of popular Disney Princess characters, including Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Mulan, Aurora and Ariel, with Tinker Bell serving as a sort of MC. ''Disneyland Adventure (2005) Formerly known as "Pixar's The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure''." This tour started on August 25, 2005, in Lakeland. In this Ice Show Disneyland itself is the setting for the Disney on Ice play, Disney Presents Pixar's ''The Incredibles in a Disneyland Adventure''. The Parr family (the Incredibles) choose to go here after Mother Nature ruins their initial vacation plans with a volcano (this incident is in the short comic book The Incredibles in: "Holiday Heroes"). One minute into the Main Street Parade (for which the Parrs are reluctant Grand Marshals), an android replica of Syndrome (archenemy of the Incredibles) attacks the resort, kidnaps Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and makes plans to build his own theme park, SyndromeLand in the resort's place, forcing the Parrs to become the Incredibles and come out of hiding once more. The robot Syndrome imprisons Mickey and Minnie in the Pirates of the Caribbean section of the park, but is forced to lock them up in LASER prisons instead after the Incredibles attack him. When Frozone imprisons the robot Syndrome in ice, Mickey and Minnie are liberated and the resort is restored. Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, and Chip and Dale, along with characters from The Jungle Book, Toy Story, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Alice in Wonderland, make cameo appearances in through out the early half of the show before coming together at parade time and they all manage to escape when the robot Syndrome attacks the resort. The Enchanted Tiki Room, Jungle Cruise, Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Haunted Mansion, Mad Tea Party, Main Street, U.S.A., "it's a small world", and Pirates of the Caribbean sections of the Magic Kingdom, as well as the entrance of the Sleeping Beauty Castle centerpiece, were reworked to be enacted in on the ice. ''Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo (2004) Opened on September 3, 2004 in Lakeland, ''Finding Nemo retells the story of the movie of the same name. ''Princess Classics (2002) Opened on August 30, 2002 in Lakeland, ''Princess Classics revolves around the stories of Cinderella, Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, Snow White, Aurora and Mulan. ''The Magical World of Disney on Ice (1999) Formerly known as ''75 Years of Disney Magic and 100 Years of Magic, this show is a compilation show that opened on September 3, 1999. It is currently presented by Mickey and Minnie. Stories featured in the show: * Pinocchio * Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin * The Lion King * Toy Story * Mulan * A Bug's Life * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles ''Mickey & Minnie's Magical Journey (1995) Currently the longest running show on tour after originally opening in St. Petersburg, Florida on October 12, 1995. It has been overhauled in 2001, 2003, 2007 & 2008. ''Mickey & Minnie's Magical Journey tells the story of an adventure by Mickey and Minnie that lets them see parts of Under the Sea, Neverland, Hawai and Africa. The following stories have been featured in the show: * The Jungle Book (1995 - 2001) * Cinderella (1995 - 2003) * 101 Dalmatians (1995 - 2008) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2001 - 2003) * The Little Mermaid (1995 - present) * Peter Pan (2003 - present) * Lilo & Stitch (2003 - present) * The Lion King (2007 - present) Former shows (List and dates incomplete) * World on Ice (1981) * Great Ice Odyssey (1982) * Magic Kingdom on Ice (1983) * Happy Birthday! Donald (1984) * Sports Goofy (1985) * Starring Snow White and Mickey Mouse (1986) * Pinocchio (1987-1992) * Mickey's Diamond Jubilee (1988-1993) * Peter Pan (1989-1993) * World on Ice: 10th Anniversary (1990-1996) * Double Feature (1991-1997) * Beauty and the Beast (1992-1997, returned 2000-2004) * Aladdin (1993-1997) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994-1997, returned 2000-2001) * Forever Love featuring Pocahontas (1996-1999) * Disney/Pixar's Toy Story (1996-2002) * Happily Ever After featuring Hercules (1997-2000) * The Little Mermaid (1998-2001) * 3 Jungle Adventures (2000-2006) * Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2 (2001-2005) * Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc. (2003-2007) Emma Watson On Ice Main article: Emma Watson On Ice Since 2003, several of Emma Watson's motion pictures with Disney have been adapted as ice shows starring Emma herself. The shows are taped at the Knoxville Civic Colliseum and are produced by Feld Entertainment in association with a random public television station. The more peaceful shows have been known everywhere as "(name of ice show) On Ice", while detractors call Emma's more violent ice shows (such as the Sailor Moon ice shows) "(name of ice show) Ice Derby" (after the violent sport involving full-contact boxing on roller skates). External links * Disney on Ice web site * Feld Entertainment web site * http://www.disney.go.com Category:Disney Category:Ice shows